


Best parts of me

by light_dragonix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Любить Бокуто так же легко, как дышать.  Это постоянность, константа, аксиома — любить Бокуто. Его нельзя не любить, это что-то неправильное, противоестественное, невыполнимое.Любить Куроо — всё равно что любить большого кота, прожившего с тобой рядом десять лет. Он сам придёт за лаской, если захочет. И сам будет ластиться, чуть ли не заставляя его погладить или поцеловать.Акааши любит их так сильно, что готов умереть.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Любить Бокуто так же легко, как дышать. Это происходит просто и естественно. Бокуто как солнце, которого ждёшь долгие зимние месяцы, — он всегда есть, но в отдельные моменты он тёплый или горячий или невыносимо жаркий. И никогда не задумываешься о своей любви к нему, ведь она всегда здесь, в сердце. Это постоянность, константа, аксиома — любить Бокуто. Его нельзя не любить, это что-то неправильное, противоестественное, невыполнимое. Конечно, он иногда раздражает, как полуденное августовское пекло, когда молишь — лишь бы набежали тучи, лишь бы его не чувствовать. Но если бы он был идеальным всегда, это было бы скучно и нелепо.  
С Бокуто скучно не бывает. Никогда не знаешь, что он выкинет в следующий момент. И всегда, всегда веришь в него. Потому что Бокуто — это противоречия, почти несовместимые в одном человеке. Бокуто — это эгоистичный ребёнок и самый ответственный взрослый. На него одновременно можно и нельзя положиться. Его нужно и нельзя баловать. 

Бокуто надо подтверждать, что его любят.  
Акааши повторяет это каждый день. Может, не вслух, может, не всегда словами. Готовит ли он утром кофе, отправляет дурацкую картинку, поправляет на Бокуто шарф или просит не перенапрягаться перед матчем — Бокуто всегда знает, что он имеет в виду.  
Куроо, наоборот, говорит. Ему словно ничего не стоит произнести "люблю тебя" в любой момент. Перед отъездом ли, после сна, вместо "спасибо" — Куроо не забывает показывать Бокуто свою любовь. Так легко, так просто. Ведь говорить о любви к нему так же легко, как её чувствовать. 

Бокуто отдаёт любовь вдвойне больше. Таков уж Бокуто, всегда выкладывается на двести процентов. Он тактильный и ласковый, когда он рядом, то хватает за руки, обнимает за талию, кладёт голову на плечи. И так жарко, так горячо в точке соприкосновения. Будто всё своё солнечное тепло Бокуто передаёт от тела к телу. Может, для одного Акааши было бы слишком много, слишком сильно, _непереносимо_. Но их двое, и оттого намного легче. 

Любить Куроо — всё равно что любить большого кота, прожившего с тобой рядом десять лет. Он сам придёт за лаской, если захочет. И сам будет ластиться, чуть ли не заставляя его погладить или поцеловать. Но если он не в настроении, то вся нежность уйдёт в никуда. Акааши научился распознавать по плечам, по бровям, по глазам, когда не стоит подходить.  
Бокуто же ведёт себя как наглый хозяин, который не подстраивается под кота. И если он хочет обниматься с Куроо, он своё получит. Ведь не будет же Куроо в самом деле кусаться и царапаться. Повырывается, позлится, но в итоге сдастся и будет сидеть в кольце сильных рук Бокуто. И такой он взъерошенный в этот момент, что Акааши всегда подходит пригладить его волосы и поцеловать в макушку, чтобы успокоить.  
Конечно, нельзя оставить Бокуто без такого же поцелуя, ведь он так глупо улыбается после.

***

Целоваться с Бокуто всё равно что быть под артобстрелом. Его так много и он сразу везде, что Акааши теряется и мгновенно сдаётся. Бокуто прижимается всем своим горячим телом, одной рукой удерживает Акааши на месте, обняв за талию, второй придерживая его за подбородок, не давая сбежать или увернуться. И едва он чувствует, что ему сдаются на милость, руки начинают блуждать по телу, цепляясь за ремень или заползая под одежду. У Акааши дыхание перехватывает и колени подгибаются от такого.  
Конечно, Бокуто способен и на лёгкие и невинные поцелуи. Больше всего он любит целовать Акааши в щеку, желательно ещё прижаться как можно сильнее и навалиться всем телом. Акааши тогда возмущается и спихивает Бокуто, но не отказывается вернуть поцелуй — мажет по закрытым губам и отворачивается. Ещё Бокуто любит целовать длинную шею Акааши, но позволяет себе подобное только в постели, ведь иначе Акааши задохнётся и сползёт по Бокуто на пол. И не потому, что шея чувствительная, а потому, что Бокуто тоже знает все слабости Акааши. 

Целоваться с Куроо — как отдыхать в долгожданный выходной после напряжённой рабочей недели. Немного лениво, медленно и не аккуратно. Куроо никогда не налетает со спины. Он подходит сбоку, зная, что его увидят. Разворачивает к себе, прижимает к ближайшей поверхности и опирается на неё. Куроо не вдавливает в себя, стараясь стать одним целым, как это делает Бокуто. Куроо заключает Акааши между собой и поверхностью — будь то стол, стена или шкафчик. Не сбежать и не возмутиться, ведь Куроо всё ещё не пытается его держать. И когда он наклоняется, это всегда так мучительно медленно. Акааши никогда не закрывает глаза, пока не почувствует чужие губы на своих, попадался уже, слышал уже издевательский смешок. Иногда Акааши сам тянется вперёд и сам же себя ругает — ведь именно на это его и выводили. Губы Куроо никогда не давят и не раскрываются раньше губ Акааши. Куроо может долго касаться губами и не проникать языком в чужой рот. Потому что он всегда ждёт, что его пригласят, что распахнутся нетерпеливо навстречу.  
И стоит сдаться им, как Акааши понимает, что, может быть, у него всё же есть предпочтения. Куроо и Бокуто похожи не только целеустремлённостью или любовью к странным прическам. Едва поддашься им, отдашься на их милость, как их поцелуи становятся почти идентичными. Это не объяснить, ведь чтобы объяснить, надо думать, а Акааши пропадает в чувствах, в ощущениях. Кажется, что вынесло на песчаный пляж, омывает тёплой водой, греет ласковым солнечным теплом. В этом хочется раствориться и забыться.  
Они оба берут что хотят, один требовательно, а второй манипулятивно, но никогда не бывают слишком напористыми или агрессивными. Поэтому это не яркая скоропалительная страсть, не вулкан или взрыв, а мирно горящий костёр. Акааши в нём сгорает. 

Смотреть, как целуются Бокуто и Куроо — особое развлечение и наслаждение. Когда Бокуто зажимает Куроо у стены и тянется чуть вверх, чтобы поцеловать, Акааши улыбается. Ведь Куроо может оттолкнуть, может сам зажать между собой и стеной — и всё равно позволяет прижиматься к себе. Иногда даже жеманничает, чтобы позлить, и тогда Бокуто вцепляется в его предплечья и целует за ухом. Он не начинает с губ, как с Акааши, зная, что уши у Куроо чувствительные. Ждёт, когда дыхание собьётся, и тогда вторгается языком в приоткрытый рот. Вот где искры и сметающий всё лесной пожар. Руки скользят выше к шее, одна перехватывает под подбородком, а вторая гладит ключицы. Куроо вплетается пальцами в волосы Бокуто и чуть оттягивает. Ноги переплетаются и спасает лишь то, что оба стоят у стены. Акааши никогда не признается, сколько фотографий хранится в его скрытой и запароленной папке на телефоне. Может, на площадке именно он помогал Бокуто играть в его 120% потенциала. Но в плане поцелуев у него нет столько стойкости выдерживать страсть Бокуто, сколько есть у Куроо.  
С Куроо Бокуто тоже бывает нежен и ласков, когда целует в висок, проходя мимо стола с сидящим за ним Куроо. Но чаще Бокуто, когда чувствует, что его сейчас переполняет энергией, идёт именно к Куроо и выплескивает всё в поцелуй, который со стороны выглядит как очень агрессивная прелюдия. Акааши знает, сам бы он уже давно возбудился и не смог бы успокоиться после, когда Бокуто оторвался бы и пошёл дальше. А Куроо поправляет одежду, выравнивает дыхание и может работать дальше, не теряя внимательности или сосредоточенности. За это Акааши будет всегда благодарен себе, что впустил в своё сердце и жизнь и Куроо тоже. 

Говорят, что привычки живущих вместе людей начинают совпадать. Поэтому Акааши, когда ему хочется поцеловать, тоже не даёт от себя убежать. Его любимое — целовать Куроо у дивана. Когда он откидывает голову на спинку и прикрывает уставшие от работы за компьютером глаза. Акааши тогда подходит, снимает с него очки и целует, глубоко и уверенно. Как поцелуй Человека-Паука и Мэри Джейн, только лучше и с языком. И Акааши достаточно упорный и выносливый для Куроо, чтобы дождаться, когда тот сползёт по дивану, сбегая.  
— Очки верни, — прохрипит Куроо, вытирая рот. И Акааши выпросит себе ещё один поцелуй, более спокойный и невинный, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Куроо закатывает глаза прежде чем встать и приблизиться к нему.  
Бокуто классно целовать в душе. После матчей или выездных игр Акааши всегда заходит к нему в ванную, дверь которой так любезно каждый раз взламывает Куроо. Бокуто выглядит удивлённым, хотя Акааши знает, чувствует, что его ждали. Акааши целует его, тщательно намыливая руки и спину. И потом, когда Бокуто залезает в ванную, Акааши сидит рядом, положив руки на бортик, и лениво, не торопясь, пробует его губы своими, не углубляясь. 

Акааши не так легко открыто выражает свою заботу и ласку, поэтому ограничивается простыми жестами. Может погладить по плечу, потрепать по волосам, сжать чуть сильнее руку — но не коснуться мимолетно губами виска или щеки или губ на прощание. Его это всё ещё смущает, и Бокуто с Куроо давно привыкли. В конце концов, у них есть они сами для этого. 

***

Акааши нравится смотреть, как Бокуто с Куроо занимаются сексом. Он может просто лежать рядом на их общей кровати и наблюдать. Не зря они заказывали такую большую, она занимает всю комнату. Акааши лежит на краю и смотрит, как лихорадочно Куроо расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, а Бокуто сидит на кровати, раздвинув ноги, и ждёт его. Весь день дразнил провокационными сообщениями и фотографиями, которые помогал делать Акааши. Куроо, едва переступив порог квартиры, набросился на Бокуто.  
— С возвращением, я полагаю, — насмешливо произнёс Акааши, поймав летящую в его сторону куртку.  
Куроо в губы Бокуто промычал "я дома" и потащил его в спальню. Когда Акааши зашёл, они всё ещё яростно целовались.  
Выбросив в сторону рубашку, Куроо склоняется над Бокуто и вновь целует, глубоко, жадно. Даже у Акааши перехватывает дыхание.  
Бокуто усаживает Куроо себе на колени и вылизывает, нацеловывает шею и грудь, пока Куроо горячо дышит ему на ухо, прижимаясь сильнее. Акааши знает, Бокуто ждёт, когда Куроо начнёт тереться об него, и тогда начнётся любимая часть — Куроо уложат на кровать. Акааши это нравится по множеству причин. Во-первых, Куроо выглядит потрясающе, когда тонет в ощущениях, когда капельки пота ползут по вискам и теряются в волосах. Когда он широко раскрывает глаза от наслаждения или закусывает губу, сдерживая стон. Акааши всегда его мысленно ругает, что так делать нельзя.  
А во-вторых, голос Куроо звучит донельзя сексуально, когда Бокуто, закончив медленные и мучительные приготовления, наконец входит. Иногда в этом стоне чудится что-то вроде "с возвращением домой", не звуками, конечно, но именно это Акааши ощущает, просто слушая его.  
Бокуто двигается сначала очень медленно, давая привыкнуть. Одной рукой он придерживает бедро Куроо, а второй массирует головку его члена. Бокуто ждёт, когда Куроо, отдышавшись, двинется ему навстречу. И Акааши ждёт, ведь после этого он обычно присоединяется. Пока Бокуто, со всей своей страстью и силой, вбивается в Куроо, готового это выдержать, Акааши раздевается и подползает к ним. Ложится рядом с Куроо и прикрывает глаза, лаская себя. Слушает стоны своих любовников и плывёт от того жара, что от них исходит. Вдруг Куроо издаёт приглушенное мычание и Бокуто сквозь зубы шипит _кейджи!_ Акааши приподнимается и видит, что Куроо закусил ладонь, чтобы сдержать стоны. Он нечасто так делает, лишь когда понимает, что будет слишком громким и несдержанным. Бокуто любит слышать его неконтролируемый голос, и Акааши вместе с ним. Бокуто замедляется и Куроо опускает руку, пытаясь отдышаться. Бокуто начинает двигаться снова, а взметнувшуюся было руку перехватывает Акааши. Ловит пальцами язык Куроо и скользит глубже в его рот.  
— Ты ведь не станешь меня кусать? — Тихо спрашивает и раскрывает пальцы. Куроо очень хочет закрыть рот, но не может, и от этого звуки выходят совершенно восхитительными и пошлыми. Куроо стонет во весь голос, когда Бокуто выскользает из него и падает на кровать рядом. Акааши занимает его место между ног Куроо. Одной рукой он водит по подрагивающему члену, а пальцами второй заполняет оставшуюся после Бокуто пустоту. Бокуто же, выбросив презерватив и отдышавшись, наваливается на плечо Куроо и прикусывает мочку уха.  
— Кейджи, — хрипит Куроо, — я так тебя хочу.  
— Не сегодня, — Акааши улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать головку Куроо и до половины взять его член в рот. Куроо охает и хватается обеими руками за перекинутую через него руку Бокуто. Акааши позволяет кончить себе на лицо. И пока Куроо приходит в себя, Бокуто помогает Акааши обтереться влажными салфетками, предварительно оставленными на углу кровати. Бокуто же доводит Акааши до оргазма в несколько резких и чуть болезненных движений, не забывая вылизать ему шею и мокро поцеловать там, где шея переходит в плечи. От ощущений Акааши закатывает глаза и откидывается на грудь Бокуто. И после они падают по обе стороны от Куроо, накрываются одеялом и обнимаются, выравнивая дыхание.  
Акааши нравится смотреть на секс Куроо и Бокуто. А ещё ему нравится вклиниваться в процессе, потому что нельзя оставаться равнодушным к такой картине. Никто ещё не возражал его вмешательствам. 

***

Акааши любит заниматься с Бокуто сексом, когда они наедине. Как ни посмотри, а Бокуто всегда будет его номером один, его первой и самой главной любовью. Поэтому он жаждет моментов близости, когда они только вдвоём. Он ценит их так сильно, что не позволяет им случаться чаще раза в несколько месяцев. Не только потому, что хватает на долгие недели вперёд, но и потому, что стыдно перед Куроо.  
Обычно они дожидаются, когда Куроо уедет на несколько дней, хоть к родителям, перебравшимся за город, хоть в командировку. Секс с примесью чувства вины и страха, что он вернётся в любой момент, заводит так сильно, что Акааши не припомнит у себя такой страсти в старшей школе. 

У них с Бокуто это началось перед самым выпуском. Перед матчами и иногда после тренировок они запирались в туалете и быстро и яростно дрочили друг другу. Акааши вспоминает и краска подползает к щекам и шее. Как они зажимали друг другу рты, чтобы не шуметь, как однажды Бокуто прикусил плечо Акааши и тому пришлось говорить родителям, что его укусила собака. Как Акааши первый поцеловал Бокуто в порыве страсти, а потом три дня прятался от него по всей школе, чтобы после пятничной тренировки самому затащить Бокуто в туалет. 

Сейчас у них есть больше времени, больше места, больше внимания друг к другу. Теперь они целуются дольше, потому что Акааши быстро возбуждается и ему это не нравится. Бокуто тяжело терпеть, но он держится и лишь крепче прижимает к себе Акааши. И только когда тот заваливается на кровать и наконец начинает снимать с себя одежду, Бокуто срывается. Он торопится, двигается чуть грубовато и резко, когда дёргает Акааши на себя и целует в шею. Пользуясь накатившей слабостью, толкает его на кровать лицом вниз и приподнимает его бедра. Бокуто почти не нежничает с Акааши, подготавливая его, как делает это с Куроо. Кажется, что он подсознательно считает, что Куроо поступается собой, когда отдаётся ему, ведь Куроо такой высокий и сильный. Бокуто и сам бы ему отдался, если бы Куроо попросил. Но нет, Куроо хочет быть под Бокуто, хочет, чтобы его взяли, хочет, чтобы над ним доминировали.  
С Акааши не так — Бокуто знает, что Акааши всегда его примет, хоть нежным, хоть грубым. И знает, что хотя это он сейчас заставляет Акааши издавать придушенные стоны, главный здесь не он. Если бы Акааши этого не хотел, Бокуто был бы уже давно в соседней комнате, голый, возбужденный и неудовлетворенный. Поэтому он растягивает Акааши, быстро двигая в нём пальцами, и целует его шею, шепча редкое "спасибо". Акааши накрывает своей рукой руку Бокуто на своем бедре и сжимает.  
— Я готов. На спину, — Акааши приподнимается на локтях и смотрит через плечо. Бокуто послушно ложится и чуть раздвигает ноги. Акааши коротко целует его в губы, пока тянется за презервативом. И после, раскатав его по члену Бокуто, глубоко вдыхает и насаживается на всю длину. Бокуто всегда едва не подпрыгивает на кровати от такого. Акааши опирается руками на грудь Бокуто, запрокидывает голову и рвано дышит. Ощущения простреливают до самой макушки. Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, и Акааши использует его, чтобы провести руками по торсу Бокуто, по его сильным широким плечам, по его напрягшемуся животу, по мускулистым рукам, покоящимся на бёдрах Акааши. Это каждый раз такой восторг — трогать его и понять, что он весь принадлежит Акааши, не миру, не людям, а именно ему, Акааши. Прошивает виной перед Куроо, но ничего не поделать, Акааши всегда испытывал слабость к телу Бокуто и всегда мечтал его заполучить. Хоть косвенно через волейбол, хоть прямо через имитацию секса в старшей школе. Кажется, бедра ещё помнят то онемение после их с Бокуто выходок. Как быстро Бокуто двигался между его сжатых бёдер, удерживая их руками, когда Акааши забывался и "плыл" в ощущениях.  
Акааши и сейчас плывёт, но уже от любви. Бокуто смотрит на него из-под опущенной чёлки, и под его взглядом Акааши тает. За что он любит Бокуто, так это за нежность и ласку, которая всегда сквозит в его глазах даже во время секса.  
— Эй, Котаро, — тихо произносит Акааши и плавно двигает бёдрами, — я люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя, — шепчет Котаро и ловит руки Акааши, переплетая пальцы.  
— Дурак, — Акааши улыбается, — не удержишь же.  
— Хотя бы ненадолго.  
Акааши двигается медленно, в своём ритме, прислушиваясь к себе и своим ощущениям. А потом понемногу ускоряется и издаёт высокие короткие полустоны-полувыдохи, в которых можно угадать "Котаро". Бокуто дышит сквозь зубы и держится, чтобы не двигаться самому. Таково правило — пока Акааши не скажет, Бокуто лежит неподвижно. Иногда можно и побыть пассивным в постели.  
А Акааши наслаждается. Тем, что он сейчас ведёт, что он заставляет Бокуто вот так хмурить брови, вот так прерывисто дышать, вот так сжимать руки (запястья Акааши немеют от его хватки). Тем, что Бокуто лежит под ним, такой послушный и покорный.  
Акааши вскрикивает, когда Бокуто, отпустив руку, обхватывает горячей ладонью его член. Акааши накрывает его руку своей, и ритм его сбивается. Он чувствует, как колени слабеют и разъезжаются. Акааши останавливается и падает Бокуто на грудь.  
— Котаро, я…  
— Я понял, — Бокуто целует его в висок. — Как ты хочешь? Скажи мне.  
Акааши вспыхивает так же, как в старшей школе. Он так и не привык к таким разговорам. Всё ещё так смущает прямо говорить, чего он хочет в сексе. Куроо и Бокуто намного более откровенные и открытые, и Акааши любит это. Однажды он тоже этому научится.  
— Сзади, — едва слышно говорит он Бокуто на ухо.  
— Как пожелаешь, — Бокуто снова его целует. — Привстань, я подтащу тебе подушку. 

Акааши перестаёт о чем либо думать, когда его переворачивают и помогают прогнуться в пояснице. Он охает, когда Бокуто, словно в отместку, входит сразу во всю длину.  
— Тебе утром на работу? — Спрашивает Бокуто, наклонившись к его уху.  
— Я сказал, что приду после обеда.  
— Как я тебя люблю, — Бокуто сжимает его талию. И начинает двигаться. Это тот темп, при котором глаза от удовольствия закатываются, при котором сложно думать или говорить. Акааши может только стонать и пропадать в этих ощущениях. Это единственные минуты, когда в его голове нет ни одной мысли. Это полное погружение в телесность, о которой Акааши так часто забывает.  
Бокуто рычит и застывает, вцепившись одной рукой Акааши в шею, вдавливая его в постель. От невозможности вдохнуть Акааши кончает сразу за Бокуто. Тот наваливается сверху, прижимая Акааши к матрасу и тяжело дышит. Под ним так горячо, что Акааши готов уснуть прямо так.  
— Дай мне три минуты и я отнесу тебя в ванную, — бубнит Бокуто.  
— Сначала слезь с меня, — Акааши слабо пихает его локтем.  
Вместо трех минут они валяются ещё пятнадцать, просто обнимаясь и целуясь. 

Уже после Акааши думает, что хотел бы однажды почувствовать себя достаточно уверенно рядом с Куроо, чтобы позволить себе вот так распуститься в его присутствии. И он знает, что и Бокуто этого ждёт. Для него ценно то, что Акааши тоже принял Куроо, и часть его "спасибо" во время секса связана именно с этим. 

Однажды Акааши будет готов. А пока он наслаждается этим временем только для них двоих и плывёт в объятьях Бокуто, которого любит больше жизни. 

***

Первый секс Акааши и Куроо наедине происходит лишь на третий год отношений. Бокуто уезжает на неделю на соревнования и, кажется, что-то чувствует. Перед отъездом он шепчет Акааши _будь с ним нежнее_ и коротко целует в лоб. Акааши так и стоит перед дверью, не понимая, что его выдало. Он уже некоторое время думал о том, что им с Куроо пора пересечь последнюю границу. Он готов быть с ним не только в комплекте с Бокуто. Они ещё ни разу не оказались в постели один на один. Акааши было неловко и немного стыдно за это. Но он не мог, просто не мог быть без Бокуто. Куроо это понимал и не навязывался. Он предпринимал попытки намекнуть, но Акааши их проигнорировал. Куроо перестал и, кажется, был рад и тому, что Акааши его целует и обнимает. Что не отталкивает, когда они втроём.  
И наконец Акааши почувствовал, что хочет Куроо. Именно так, как он хочет Бокуто — хочет чувствовать его всем телом, сливаться с ним в одно. 

На третий вечер без Бокуто Акааши дожидается Куроо из душа и прижимает к стене в коридоре. Тянет кончики полотенца, свисающего с головы, на себя, вынуждая Куроо наклониться. И целует — тягуче, неторопливо. Руки Куроо взлетают к его талии и прижимают ближе. Акааши выбрасывает полотенце и вплетает пальцы в влажные мягкие волосы Куроо. И сам прижимается сильнее, недвусмысленно потеревшись ногой о пах Куроо.  
— Ах, — прерывая поцелуй выдыхает Куроо. — Что ты?..  
Акааши ведёт его в спальню. Это всё ещё так неловко произносить, тем более Куроо. Он надеется, что Куроо всё поймёт, и залезает на кровать. Не отпуская руки, садится и смотрит выжидательно. По Куроо видно, что он озадачен и не уверен, что делать. Акааши переплетает с ним пальцы и дёргает на себя. Куроо, не ожидавший этого, заваливается вперёд, но успевает выставить вторую руку, чтобы не врезаться в лежащего Акааши.  
— Завтра у тебя выходной? — Спрашивает Акааши, приблизившись к губам Куроо достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать чужое дыхание на своём лице.  
— Да, — Куроо хмурится и наконец понимает. — Кейджи, ты?..  
Акааши целует снова, глубоко и настойчиво, пытаясь всё объяснить без слов. Тянет на себя ещё, откидываясь назад, и оплетает руками за шею. Наверное, он мог бы провести весь вечер просто целуясь с Куроо. Он будто заново его узнает, будто впервые знакомится с его губами. Запоминает каждое движение, каждый звук, что исходит от Куроо. И удовлетворённо хмыкает, когда ощущает ногой его возбуждение. Куроо охает, прерывая поцелуй, и Акааши переворачивает его, наваливаясь сверху. Куроо смотрит на него блестящими глазами, часто дышит и облизывается. Какой же он обалденно красивый и сексуальный, думает Акааши. И он вот такой — тоже мой.  
— Мой, — шепчет Акааши Куроо на ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием и с удовольствием отмечая его дрожь. — Мой. — И он прикусывает мочку, посасывает её и наконец ведёт широкую дорожку языком за ухом. — _Мой._  
Куроо вздрагивает и притягивает Акааши для ещё одного поцелуя. Его руки скользят по спине вниз и забираются под домашнюю майку. Водят пальцами вдоль позвоночника и широко оглаживают лопатки. Акааши приподнимается, чтобы снять майку, и Куроо поднимается за ним, чтобы обхватить за талию и прижаться губами к шее. Ровно в том месте, где Бокуто когда-то давно обнаружил самую чувствительную точку Акааши. И впервые за три года Акааши позволяет ему это сделать.  
— Твой, — выдыхает Куроо, — конечно, я твой.  
Акааши дрожит от его прикосновений, от нежных и почти неуверенных ласк на своей груди, от нетерпеливых губ на своей шее. И от понимания, что Куроо волнуется, его вдруг топит нежностью. Акааши прижимает голову Куроо к своему плечу и обнимает. Куроо замирает и руки его теплом отпечатывают на теле Акааши.  
— Раздевайся, Тецуро, — негромко говорит Акааши и краснеет.  
Куроо широко раскрывает глаза и сглатывает. Акааши отстраняется и помогает снять майку. Толкает обратно на кровать и стягивает штаны с бельём. И припадает губами к наполовину вставшему члену Куроо. Оглаживает его бёдра, массирует яички, берёт в рот до середины. Куроо тяжело дышит и сжимает в руках простыню, боясь вцепиться Акааши в волосы. Он так делает лишь в присутствии Бокуто, потому что тонет в страсти и не думает, что делает, да и как думать, когда сзади такой агрессивный и напористый жар, а спереди принимающий, влажный и горячий рот. Сейчас, когда они только вдвоём, Куроо держится, и Акааши не может не поблагодарить его, взяв один раз всю длину. Куроо громко охает. Акааши отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться, и Куроо вдруг приподнимается, чтобы дотянуться до края матраса, за которым всегда хранится смазка. Акааши пристально следит за ним. Куроо бросает смазку ему и переворачивается на живот, прячет лицо в подушку и неясно бормочет.  
Акааши всё понимает. 

Он осторожен и нежен, как Бокуто и просил. Он подготавливает медленно, покрывая спину и плечи Куроо поцелуями. И впервые не пытается сравнивать его с Бокуто. Эта дурацкая привычка была у него с самого первого дня, он невольно подмечал различия и схожести, сам не понимая, для чего. Сейчас же он просто гладит Куроо, ощущая под рукой его крепкое, подтянутое тело, и думает, что это всё теперь тоже его, Акааши. Подумать только, как ему повезло в этой жизни. Два красивых, сильных мужчины, которых он уважал в старшей школе, теперь только его, без каких-либо условий и причин. Просто потому, что они любят его и он любит их. 

— Кейджи, — стонет Куроо, двигаясь навстречу пальцам, — Кейджи, пожалуйста.  
Акааши коротко целует его в макушку и осторожно отстраняется. Переворачивает Куроо на спину и целует в губы, отмечая его нетерпеливость.  
— Подожди, презерватив вытащу.  
Куроо тянется рукой под подушку и достаёт закрытую пачку. Акааши выгибает бровь и принимает её.  
— Нашёл сегодня утром, — говорит Куроо, пока Акааши открывает упаковку. — Может, Котаро положил?  
— Он мог, — усмехается Акааши, — он иногда бывает дальновидным.  
Куроо не успевает ответить, потому что Акааши медленно вводит головку и замирает. После кивка продвигается ещё немного, до середины. И, наконец, после призывного полустона, входит полностью. Он не Бокуто с его толщиной в четыре пальца, потому Куроо должен привыкнуть быстрее. Но Акааши не двигается не поэтому. Он даёт Куроо время прочувствовать. И сам немного тонет. До того он брал его только после Бокуто, и то редко. Акааши в принципе чаще бывает принимающим, поэтому теснота и узость срывают крышу. Он готов кончить хоть сейчас, но держится.  
Делает на пробу несколько движений. Куроо тихо стонет и прикрывает глаза. Его влажные губы и вздымающаяся грудь выглядят бесподобно. А когда он глядит из-под приоткрытых век, сквозь густую чёлку, Акааши понимает, почему Бокуто предпочитает начинать именно с этой позы. От такого вида сложно отказаться. Акааши опять замирает и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, пытаясь навсегда запомнить Куроо таким.

— Дай руку, Теччан. — Куроо вспыхивает от обращения. Обычно так его называет Бокуто в приступах нежности. Но руку протягивает. Акааши тянет его вверх, вынуждая сесть. Устраивает удобнее на своих бёдрах и крепко обнимает за талию, пряча пылающее лицо в плече Куроо.

_Люблю тебя, Теччан._

Куроо издаёт полузадушенный всхлип и вцепляется в плечи Акааши. Он начинает двигаться сам, так, как ему хочется, и слышать его стоны так близко — горячо. Акааши беспорядочно водит ладонями по его телу, целует, куда дотянется, и хочется больше, больше отдать ему, больше любви подарить, но он ещё не знает, как. И обязательно научится вместе с Куроо.  
— Кейджи, Кейджи…. — в полузабытье шепчет Куроо, обвив руками шею Акааши. — Кейджи, я…  
Акааши заваливает его на спину. Он не Бокуто, он не способен на силу и скорость отбойного молотка, у него и выносливости столько нет. Поэтому он двигается настолько быстро, насколько может, и помогает Куроо приблизиться к оргазму, обхватив рукой его член. Куроо стонет себе в ладонь. Акааши от секундного раздражения несколько раз выходит до конца и входит сразу на всю длину. Куроо прикусывает палец и Акааши понимает Бокуто, когда тот просит о помощи. Ему самому не помешал бы сейчас третий человек, который не давал бы Куроо затыкать себя, подавлять свой голос. 

Но Акааши всегда был сильнее, пусть об этом никто и не помнит. Включая самого Акааши. Он останавливается, перехватывает руки Куроо и заводит их ему за голову. Впивается довольно грубым поцелуем в губы, пытаясь показать своё недовольство, и двигается снова. Куроо краснеет и отводит глаза. Акааши прикусывает его за шею и Куроо выгибается, издаёт негромкий стон и опадает на кровать. Акааши не выходит сразу. Он замедляется, отпускает руки Куроо, обхватывает его за талию. Зная, насколько чувствительнее сейчас Куроо, Акааши осторожно выскальзывает из него и ложится рядом, обнимая. Дышать тяжело, и тяжело успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Куроо поворачивается на бок лицом к нему.  
— Эй, — тихо зовёт он. — Я тебя тоже люблю.  
И тянет руку вниз, к ещё стоящему члену Акааши. А тому мало надо, лишь пара сильных движений, чуть сжать у основания и подышать горячо на шею. Глаза закатываются, когда оргазм прошивает его тело. 

Акааши испытывает любовь. 

Он выбрасывает презерватив, обтирает Куроо влажными салфетками и укрывает их обоих общим одеялом.  
Впервые за три года они спят рядом, и Акааши так уютно быть большой ложкой у Куроо. Он утыкается носом ему в шею и снова шепчет, как мантру, как заклинание, _мой, мой, мой_. 

Раньше между ними всегда был Бокуто, которому очень важно было засыпать, чувствуя непосредственно тепло каждого из них. Он обнимал со спины Акааши, а к его спине прижимался спиной Куроо. Было жарко и неудобно, но оба терпели ради Бокуто, ведь всё равно посреди ночи каждый окажется на расстоянии друг от друга, а Бокуто может вовсе улечься поперёк кровати.  
Без него они засыпали каждый на своём краю и только последние месяца три Акааши стал чувствовать себя некомфортно от того расстояния, что разделяло его с Куроо. 

Они засыпают в тепле и тесноте на огромной кровати для троих, и Акааши чувствует, что прямо сейчас он так счастлив, что готов умереть.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как-то внезапно написалась ещё одна часть, в которой наконец-то бокуто боттом и бокуро получили чуть больше эфирного времени!  
> тут больше матов!
> 
> а ещё в какой-то момент я испугалась, что они будут только разговаривать и забудут потрахаться ахахаха

Обнимать Бокуто во сне всё равно что прижиматься к батарее — жарко и твёрдо. Но ощущать грудью его широкую, сильную спину — достойная компенсация. Куроо не часто пользуется этой возможностью, ведь обычно между ним и Бокуто оказывается рука Акааши. Не специально, не ради того, чтобы их разделить — просто Бокуто засыпает, прижимаясь к Акааши со спины, но тот всегда поворачивается в кольце его рук, чтобы уткнуться лицом в его грудь. Поэтому Куроо особенно ценит моменты, когда они с Бокуто оказываются в постели раньше, потому что тогда можно обнять его поперёк туловища и прижаться губами к шее. Акааши, возвращаясь из душа, обычно улыбается и засыпает, положив руку на руку Куроо.

Рядом с Бокуто так хорошо, что обычно хватает минуты-двух, чтобы провалиться в сон. Но Куроо уже десять минут гипнотизирует родинку на плече Бокуто, которую внезапно так хорошо видно в темноте. Из головы не выходит присланное в обед сообщение. Его же Бокуто потом тихо озвучил ему перед ужином. И Куроо прокручивает его слова раз за разом, надеясь, что они наконец сольются в один единый звук и перестанут иметь какой-либо смысл. Выходит только зациклиться.

— Тецу, ты бы знал, как сильно я хочу тебя в себе.

Вот чего Куроо не ожидал, так это собственного волнения. Почему-то с самого начала отношений ему казалось, что это естественно — отдаться Бокуто телом и душой, без остатка и сожалений. Впустить его так глубоко, насколько это возможно во всех смыслах. Может, Куроо мыслил стереотипами и предубеждениями, но ему и в голову не приходило, что Бокуто может хотеть того же.   
С Акааши таких проблем не было, они менялись в любое время, потому что между ними были совершенно равные отношения, в которых на первое место выходила любовь к Бокуто и на второе - любовь друг к другу. Ведь не будь Бокуто, они бы никогда не сошлись. Они это прекрасно понимали и не питали иллюзий, что всё у них одинаково. 

— Тецу, ты спишь? — слышится хриплый голос Бокуто.   
— Нет.  
— Насчёт сегодняшнего…. — Бокуто заводит назад руку и гладит Куроо по затылку. — Не парься так сильно, если ты к этому не готов. Просто я очень хотел тебе сказать об этом.  
— Всё в порядке, — поспешно отвечает Куроо. — Всё в порядке. Я сделаю это.

А как иначе? Куроо готов почти на всё ради Бокуто. Сделать ему приятное, удовлетворив его простое желание — меньшее, что он может.

— Давай прямо сейчас?   
— Сейчас?? — Куроо приподнимается на локте, но лица Бокуто всё равно не разглядеть. — Кейджи же спит…  
— А мы тихо. К тому же, так будет веселее.  
— Ух, ладно, — отвечает Куроо после короткой паузы. — Извиняться перед ним сам будешь.

Куроо целует шею Бокуто, медленно скользя по ней вниз губами. Прикусывает выступающий позвонок, проводит по нему языком. Ведёт мокрую широкую дорожку по плечу. Руками оглаживает грудь Бокуто, зная, что Акааши уже отстранился и спит на своей трети кровати.   
Бокуто не такой терпеливый, он поворачивается и дёргает Куроо сверху на себя. Жарко целует в губы, прижимая к себе одной рукой за затылок, а второй за шею. Куроо тает и готов хоть сейчас расплыться лужей и впитаться в Бокуто. Сложно даже представить, чтобы такой человек как Бокуто захотел быть ведомым — и вдруг в голове у Куроо что-то щёлкает.   
— Стой, — шепчет он в жадные губы Бокуто, не готовые его отпускать. — Ты не сказал, как ты хочешь.   
— Я… Сам не знаю? — Бокуто неожиданно смущённо отводит взгляд. — Я просто хочу тебя почувствовать в себе. И всё.   
— Ох, окей. — Лицо у Куроо горит и он опускается лбом на плечо Бокуто. — Но ты же помнишь, что мы не должны будить Кейджи?   
— Помню.   
— И делаешь всё, чтобы он проснулся. Боже мой, — Куроо улыбается и быстро чмокает губы Бокуто. — Какая же ты катастрофа.   
— И что делать будем? — Заговорщицким шёпотом спрашивает Бокуто. — Ты уже умный, придумай что-нибудь.   
— Ладно. А пока я думаю, поцелуй меня. 

Бокуто послушно целует его — в губы, нос, щеки, глаза, даже в волосы один раз. Гладит по спине и Куроо так и хочется выгнуться навстречу его рукам. Не хочется ни о чём думать, только лежать вот так, слышать, как бьётся сердце Бокуто, и чувствовать на себе его руки. 

— У меня есть одна идея, — медленно произносит Куроо, пока Бокуто покрывает мелкими поцелуями его ухо. — Ох, прекрати, я мысль теряю.   
— Прости, не отвлекаю, — Бокуто поднимает руки над головой. И тут же прыскает, зажмурившись и сморщив нос. Куроо едва сдерживается, чтобы не поцеловать кончик его носа. — У нас никогда не было столько осмысленных разговоров перед сексом.   
Куроо закатывает глаза и все же чмокает его в нос. И тут же переключается на его грудь.   
— Будь потише, хорошо?   
Бокуто кивает и заранее закрывает себе рот рукой. Куроо в благодарность касается кончиком языка его соска. Бокуто весь напрягается и Куроо не может не лизнуть его грудь. Хочется, конечно, укусить, как обычно, но надо держаться. Куроо ласкает его языком и руками, намеренно избегая тех мест, что сразу заводят Бокуто. Он не кусает и не тянет его за соски, не сжимает его бока, не проводит кончиками пальцев у пупка, зная, какой Бокуто там бывает чувствительный.   
— Ты такой охуенный красивый, — шепчет Куроо, вжавшись лицом в пресс Бокуто. — Охуенно красивый и сейчас весь мой. Что я сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы получить такой приз?   
Бокуто гладит его по волосам. Куроо на мгновение прикрывает глаза и тонет в нежности, которую ему пытается передать Бокуто.   
А потом одним сильным движением стягивает с него мягкие шорты вместе с бельем. Бокуто издаёт тихий и незнакомый им обоим стон удивления. Куроо улыбается и кладёт руку на полувставший член Бокуто. Медленно его оглаживает и трёт, а губами ведёт дорожку поцелуев по его бёдрам вверх, к паху. Никаких зубов, никаких засосов. Не так, как они оба привыкли — без извержения вулканов, землетрясений и резких движений, будто им жить осталось минут десять минимум. Прямо сейчас Куроо кажется, что у них в распоряжении всё время мира, что они будут любить друг друга до самого утра. 

Когда на головке проступают первые капельки предэякулята, Куроо останавливается. Целует Бокуто у пупка и поднимается.  
— Повернись набок, — шепчет на ухо прежде чем самому лечь сбоку от Бокуто. И пока Бокуто устраивается, достаёт тюбик смазки, заброшенный за матрас. Куроо двигает его согнутую в колене ногу вперёд и целует Бокуто в висок.   
— Котаро, ты бы знал, какой ты пиздец красивый, — шепчет Куроо, выдавливая смазку себе на руку и растирая между пальцами, разогревая её.   
— Это ещё что за откровения, — усмехается Бокуто и охает, когда палец Куроо осторожно нажимает на кольцо мышц.   
— Ты красивый и сильный, охуенно крутой, — не замолкает Куроо. — Лучший игрок, какого я встречал в жизни, а я знаю всю японскую сборную. 

Он вводит медленно кончик пальца и тут же выходит. Бокуто весь напрягается. Куроо целует его в ухо, волосы, плечи и не продолжает, пока Бокуто не расслабляется.   
— Господи, Котаро, не говори, что я буду первым, — у Куроо перехватывает дыхание. Бокуто краснеет и прячет лицо в подушке. Куроо замирает, удивлённо глядя на него. — Котаро…..   
— А с кем бы мне пробовать? — Голос Бокуто едва слышно. — Поэтому я хотел сделать это с тобой.   
— Вот чем я тебя заслужил? — Куроо целует Бокуто снова. И продолжает его подготавливать. 

Куроо не торопится, ему хочется сделать всё медленно и бережно, хочется позаботиться о Бокуто. Хочется быть нежным. Вне постели Куроо редко бывает таким, скорее, он поддразнивает Бокуто, подливает масла в его костёр соперничества с самим собой. Да и Бокуто не самый романтичный человек на планете. Ему легко сказать что-нибудь вроде "я люблю тебя", будто это самые простые слова на свете. Ведь в Бокуто любви на целый стадион, он держит в себе столько, что должен выплескивать её ежесекундно. А поскольку это Бокуто, он делает это в своём стиле — на все сто пятьдесят процентов.   
В ответ на эти проявления сложно не приучиться произносить эти же слова. Поначалу Куроо смущался и глупо улыбался, как влюблённый школьник, а потом привык. Это стало так же просто, как сказать “доброе утро” или “купи молока”. Заменяло “спасибо” и “пока”. В какой-то момент Куроо оказался тем человеком, который произносил это постоянно. Но не казалось, что слова теряют свой смысл или силу. И Бокуто, и Акааши знали, что Куроо искренен. 

Но говорить друг другу о своих чувствах иными словами — это было нелегко. Куроо ухватился за “я люблю тебя” как за единственно возможный способ выразить свою любовь. Он и не думал, что можно сказать что-то ещё, как-то ещё, и не чувствовать себя при этом неловко или странно.  
Однако сейчас, прижимаясь к Бокуто сзади, подготавливая его для себя, Куроо не может замолчать. Он шепчет о своих чувствах, обо всём, что так долго держал в себе и боялся сказать.  
— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты мой, весь мой, что мы не просто друзья, что мы вместе, что ты любишь меня, это так круто — просыпаться и знать, что ты меня любишь, это намного круче, чем любить тебя…  
Бокуто тихо стонет себе в ладонь. Второй рукой он медленно ласкает себя, подстраиваясь под неспешный ритм движений Куроо.   
— Вы с Кейджи — самое ценное, что у меня есть. — Голос Куроо чуть дрожит. — Я самый богатый на свете человек, потому что у меня есть не только ты, но и Кейджи, и мне кажется, что я ограбил этот мир, прибрав к рукам двух самых классных мужчин планеты.  
— Вот уж не знал, что ты способен на такие речи, — выдыхает Бокуто. — Я не знаю, от чего у меня встаёт сильнее, от твоих слов или от твоих пальцев.  
— От меня в общем, Котаро, ведь я тоже классный, — Куроо тихо смеётся и целует Бокуто в родинку на плече. — Как ты?  
— Отлично, — Бокуто поворачивается, чтобы встретиться с Куроо губами. — Возьми меня уже, Теччан.   
— О господи. Я уже говорил, что с ума схожу, когда ты меня так зовёшь?  
— Кажется, раза три точно. _Теччан_.  
— Замолчи, ради бога, — Куроо прикусывает Бокуто за нос. — Как ты хочешь?  
— Я не могу сказать, если буду молчать… Ай, ну что ты кусаешься, — Бокуто коротко лижет подбородок Куроо. — Сзади.  
Куроо кивает и медленно вынимает пальцы.  
— Я сейчас, — говорит он и быстро целует Бокуто в висок, а после откатывается к краю кровати.  
— Это вам вот так некомфортно, когда я уже вышел, но ещё не вошёл? — Свистящим шёпотом спрашивает Бокуто, повернувшись к Куроо лицом.   
— Ну кто так говорит, боже, — Куроо с трудом сдерживает свой знаменитый смех гиены. — Но да.  
— Это вы так одиноки и пусты эти пару минут? Если бы я знал, я бы в жизни не подверг вас таким мучениям.  
— А говорят, что это я драматизирую, — Куроо закатывает глаза и подползает обратно. — Ты готов?  
— А ты? — Бокуто облизывается, и даже в темноте видно, как горят его светлые глаза.   
— Нет. Да. Наверное?   
— Я тоже наверное. Я вдруг так нервничаю.  
— Зря, — вдруг звучит голос Акааши. — Тецуро знает, что делает, доверься ему.  
— О, Кейджи, — Бокуто глупо хихикает. — Ты проснулся.   
— Потому что вы болтаете много, — Акааши выдыхает и подползает ближе. — Я рядом, Котаро. Можешь взять меня за руку.  
Куроо благодарно кивает Акааши и придвигается ближе к Бокуто.  
— Я не буду торопиться. Скажи, если будет некомфортно.  
Акааши, храни боги его душу, ложится совсем близко к Бокуто и закидывает на себя его ногу. Поглаживает его бедро пальцами, одновременно целуя Бокуто в губы — мягко, неспешно, почти невинно.  
Куроо вводит головку и замирает, ощущая, как Бокуто сжимается. Покрывает поцелуями его плечи и шею, поглаживая его бедро и ягодицу, иногда сталкиваясь с рукой Акааши. И едва Бокуто расслабляется от их совместных ласк, входит ещё немного. Бокуто негромко стонет в губы Акааши.  
— Если бы меня не разбудил ваш смех, вот сейчас я бы точно проснулся, — улыбается Акааши. — Как ты, Котаро?  
— Н-нормально…  
— Может, больше смазки надо? — Куроо качает головой вместо Бокуто. Акааши возвращается к поцелуям. Покрывает легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями лицо Бокуто, проводит носом по его линии челюсти, с наслаждением слушая его тяжелые выдохи. Широко лижет его шею от ключиц к плечам, чтобы там быстро поцеловать Куроо и вернуться опять к ключицам.  
— Ох бля, — стонет Бокуто, когда Куроо входит на всю длину. — Какой пиздец, боже мой.   
Куроо вспыхивает, услышав незнакомые нотки в голосе Бокуто. И это он — причина этих звуков. С ума сойти можно. Куроо перекидывает через Бокуто руку и придвигает его ближе к себе. Первое движение короткое и медленное. Второе уже более продолжительное. Акааши приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть, и улыбается — соблазнительно и довольно. И потом наклоняется, чтобы глубоко поцеловать Куроо над плечом Бокуто.  
— Я ещё со школы знал, что твои бёдра однажды меня убьют, — хрипло произносит Бокуто. — Но если бы я знал, что они могут вот так….  
Куроо смеётся и делает ещё одно плавное движение бёдрами.   
— Ух ты ж бля, — Бокуто вздрагивает. — Сделай так ещё.   
И Куроо делает. И ещё, и ещё, и всё сильнее, и глубже, и как ещё Бокуто пожелает. Акааши целует грудь Бокуто, наконец уделяя внимание тем местам, которые до этого проигнорировал Куроо. Он лижет соски Бокуто, медленно и очень мокро, целует их, прикусывает, кусает вокруг, и Бокуто стонет и хнычет, и — вау, Куроо и не знал, что может возбудиться ещё сильнее. Куроо не сбивается с ритма, он всё так же неспешен, и Бокуто просяще дёргает бёдрами, надеясь самому как-то задать темп. Руки Куроо и Акааши одновременно прижимают его к кровати.   
— Тецу… Чёрт, Тецу, — Бокуто шипит, когда Куроо проводит рукой вверх по груди и цепляет чувствительные соски. — Изверг, прекрати.   
Акааши смеётся и перехватывает руку Куроо.   
— Он прав, хватит издеваться. — Куроо кивает и выходит из Бокуто под его недовольный стон. 

Акааши ложится на спину и тянет Бокуто на себя сверху. Охает, когда тот неуклюже на него падает и тут же поднимается на локтях.   
— Ты же у нас выносливый, Котаро, — шепчет Акааши, обхватив руками его лицо. — Ты сможешь.   
Куроо без слов понимает, чего от него хотят. Он помогает Бокуто перекинуть ноги через Акааши, давит на поясницу, помогая прогнуться, и снова входит. Теперь не так медленно и нежно. 

Куроо начинает двигаться — не быстро, но глубоко, раз за разом задевая простату. Бокуто стонет громко и горячо, и Куроо впервые слышит от него такие звуки. Его сознание плывёт. Он держится за бедра Бокуто, за эти сильные бедра, которые он бы сейчас с удовольствием искусал, и думает, что ему так повезло, что Акааши проснулся.   
Акааши шепчет Бокуто что-то на ухо, гладит его по волосам и коротко целует.   
— Кейджи, не могу больше, — выдыхает Бокуто и ложится грудью на Акааши. И Акааши обнимает его, говоря, что он молодец и отлично справляется. Бокуто весь дрожит и не может сам держать себя. Куроо представляет, что Бокуто чувствует, ведь это его любимая позиция. Очень горячо и незабываемо ощущать, как сзади тебя основательно и глубоко трахают, а под тобой лежит податливое и теплое тело Акааши, и члены трутся друг об друга с каждым сильным движением сзади. От такого голова кругом идёт, Куроо отлично это знает. Он всегда немного теряет контроль над собой в такие моменты.

Куроо наклоняется к плечу Бокуто, меняя угол проникновения. Целует его шею и плечи, целует руки Акааши и чувствует, как сильно Бокуто начинает сжимать его.   
— Я…я уже, — срывающимся голосом выдыхает Бокуто. Акааши гладит его по щеке и несколько раз вскидывает бёдра в такт с Куроо. Бокуто протяжно стонет в подушку рядом с головой Акааши. Куроо останавливается, тяжело дыша. Внутри Бокуто горячо и тесно, и его так сильно сжимает со всех сторон, что он готов кончить в эту же секунду.   
— Продолжай, — хрипит Бокуто. Вау. В А У. Куроо в жизни не слышал от Бокуто таких звуков, и от высоких, почти отчаянных стонов он кончает всего через минуту.   
Куроо сползает с них и падает справа от Акааши. Бокуто сползает влево. 

Акааши, да благословят его боги, снимает с Куроо презерватив и сам выбрасывает. А когда возвращается, его ждут четыре жадные руки, готовые гладить, обнимать, тереть и сжимать. Он кончает в кулак Бокуто и опадает на грудь Куроо, румяный, тяжело дышащий и охуенно красивый.   
— Двигайся, Кейджи, место посередине моё, — хрипит Бокуто, вытирая руки салфеткой. И когда ему освобождают место, он падает между своими парнями и прижимает их обоих к себе. Акааши кладёт голову ему на грудь, а Куроо — ему на плечо. Пальцы их рук переплетены на животе Бокуто.   
— Это был самый горячий первый раз на моей памяти, — говорит Бокуто. — Я и представить не мог, что это так здорово.   
— Издеваешься? — Куроо кусает его за подбородок. — Ты всегда сверху именно потому, что мы с Кейджи понимаем, насколько это здорово! А ты с этим справляешься лучше всего.   
— То есть это не я не хотел быть снизу, а это вы мне не предлагали? Ясно, ясно, — Бокуто кивает с притворной серьёзностью, а потом наклоняется и целует Куроо. — Люблю тебя. Это было потрясно.   
— И я тебя, — Куроо почти мурлычет ему в губы. Сейчас ему сложно представить, что до этого он боялся, что не справится, что Бокуто не понравится, что всё пойдёт наперекосяк. — Кейджи, — тихо зовёт он, заметив, что тот уже прикрыл глаза. Акааши лениво сжимает его пальцы, показывая, что слушает. — Спасибо тебе.   
Акааши что-то бубнит Бокуто в грудь. Бокуто смеётся и целует его в макушку.   
— Тебя я тоже люблю, Кейджи. — Акааши в ответ полусонно улыбается, прижимается на мгновение к Бокуто, а потом отворачивается, накрывшись одеялом. 

— Эй, Тецу, — шепчет Бокуто, когда они оба почти засыпают. Бокуто впервые обнимает его со спины. — Я так хотел тебя и так боялся, что ты будешь себя винить, если что-то не получится. И боялся, что ты не согласишься. Вот этого больше всего боялся.   
— Как я мог тебе отказать, Котаро, — Куроо обхватывает руками его руки на своей груди. — Ты же знаешь, что я сделал бы для тебя всё.   
Бокуто шепчет "я люблю тебя" и засыпает. Куроо берёт его руку и прижимается к ладони губами, оставляя на ней невысказанную благодарность за то, что Бокуто с ним, за то, что они в принципе могут быть вместе, ведь когда-то Куроо думал, что это невозможно. 

Но в словаре Бокуто нет слова "невозможно". 

Зато есть миллионы вариаций "я люблю тебя", и за это Куроо любит его намного сильнее.

**Author's Note:**

> я бы хотела ещё написать, как они к этому всему пришли, но а) мне было лень писать их переживания б) я достаточно намёков вбросила в этот текст, так что оставляю всё на вашу фантазию
> 
> можно поболтать со мной за волейбол в твиттере! @anime_dragonix


End file.
